verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Secret ultraviolet/Secret cosmology: Ontology of things
Things, a generalisation of Beings in ontology, refers to any subject that is named or otherwise referred to in discussing recreational cosmology. The only known non-thing is the lack of things, expressed as "no thing". Concepts Concepts are that can be referred to or be described rather specifically. *Fundemental unit: **Sergepoint: Fundemental indivisible unit of many concepts. Has the sole property "it is a thing". **Sergeconnection: The relation between sergepoints that builds a sergenetwork. **Sergenetwork: Arrangement (including amounts) of sergepoints. Most concepts can be considered as sergenetworks of different arrangements. Existence level classification 'Existence' Also known as Beings, a concept encompassing objective and subjective features of reality. It denotes anything that satisfy a law of existence as prescribed by a cosmological structure. *Concrete objects: Existence that has some or all physical attributes (spacetime location, appearance, mass, volume, composition, laws to be obeyed etc.) and often non-sentient. **Physical objects: The subcategory that obeys some laws of physics. **Magical objects: The subcategory that obeys some laws of magic but not necessary laws of physics. **Mysterious artifacts: The subcategory that obeys neither physical nor magical laws. Some of these are from cosmological Beings. Otherwise, very little is known about them. *Matter: One of the building blocks of existence. Often have volume, is tangible and has a form. *Energy: One of the building blocks of existence. Often described in terms of relations between matter or other things of the same kind and hence relatively formless despite tangible. **Energy (physics): A quantification on the ability to do work. Can be given a mathematical description on its behaviour. Often prescribes a force field. **Magical energy: A quantification on the potential to have magical phenomenon. One common quantification is known as mana. Often concentrated in living things. *Field: One of the building blocks of existence. Often defined as some attribute for a region of positions to describe remote effects. Often use in conjuction with with energy when describing phenomenon. **Types: ***Force field: Field where the motion of objects can be changed. Can be scalar, vector, tensor, operator, random valued or some other notions of value. ***Physical field: Field which obeys some simple law and often have a mathematical description. ****Classical field: Field that operates in some "normal" regime. ****Quantum field: Field that operates in some regime that is much smaller than what is considered "normal". ****Relativistic field: Field that operates in some regimes where space and time and some other quantity become mixed. ****Magical field: Field which often does not have a mathematical description. Often of biological origin and requires intuitive understanding. **In terms of mathematical objects: ***Scalar field: Field where the effect is described completely in terms of magnitude. ***Vector field: Field where the effect is described as a direction. ***Tensor field: Field where the effect is described as some scaling with respect to many directional qualities, such as twisting, stretching. ***Operator field: Field where the effect is described as a mapping from one quantity to another. ***Random field: Field where the effect is described with random variables or other statistical objects. 'Nonexistence' Also known as non-Beings, the state of does not exist. More concretely, if a thing is nonexist in X, then it or anything identical to it, cannot be found anywhere in X regardless of what that method of finding is (physical search, probes, descriptions, intuition, non-descriptions etc.. More generally, the notion "find" is defined by a law of existence). It is thus very difficult, if not impossible to distinguish between one nonexistence from another, such as indirect ways where said thing is brought into other existence levels and then comparisions were made. Known nonexistent things include: *绝沒 Absolute nonexistence: Ultimate and most minimal non-Being. Its sole property is to nonexist in totality. It remains unknown what happens when the existence level of this minimal thing is increased and allowed to interact with other things. In theory, it is also the most empty possible nothingness. *绝叵 Absolute impossible: Violates the law of totality and hence can only nonexist in totality. *不全體 Incomplete thing: some X that has some property. However, all things which has those properties have more properties than it. Therefore, X is an incomplete portion of those things and hence nonexist. A thing with the sole property "blue" is an example. *邁農體 Meinongian thing: Has some properties, but belong to none of the categories that each property or each small collection of properties encode. Therefore they cannot be found in said categories and hence nonexist in those categories. *叵 Impossible: All its properties and descriptions violate the laws of the given cosmological structure, and hence forbidden to not be nonexist (or more extremely, rejected by) the cosmological structure. Typically what the concept "impossible" means in daily language. 'Partial existence' Anything that fell between existence and nonexistence. Known categories of partial existence are: *無 Nothingness: Things that have a quality of some notion of emptying, negation, lack of descriptions or both. More concretely, it is unlikely to find other things except possibly themselves. Often permeate throughout The Box, due to its formless character. *無處 Nowheres: Refers to any non-place which has some place like properties, such as notions of "enter/exit" make sense in some form. Most of these are often from the spiritual realm. Most of these do not have hierarchies in the traditional sense. Some can be omnipresent/everywhere, some of these cannot be pointed to, and some of these permeate multiple cosmological hierarchial structures like a field., and some of these containments make no sense to them. Many of them can be understood as internal realities. *缺存 Absence/abeing: Things that seemed to straddle the lines between existence and nonexistence. There are often traces to show that there is actually something, but it is not there. With suitable methods, interactions with an absence is possible. Eastern spirituality are full of these nondual things. *異存 Weirdness: Things that simutaneously exists and does not exist, or can easily interconvert between the two. *未知 Unknown: Things that is not well understood. Type classification 'Life form/organism' Anything that actively engaged in preserving its own existence level or function. Often can reproduce. *Cell: Smallest unit of life. Note some life cannot be described in terms of cells. *Virtual life: Life whose properties are completely specified by information. *Sentient Being: An existence that has some form of self-awareness. Can be organic of machine or neither. *Ghost Being: Incorporeal or semi-corporeal manifestation of deseased life. Can possess other coporeal things as well have limited physical influence. (may only be interacted in one direction only) *Spirit: Supernatural things that disregard some laws. Lack physical form, often intangible. Can be said to be made of partial existence. *Cosmological Beings: Life that falls somewhere in the omnipotent hierarchy. Often responsible for setting laws. 'Form' The shape a thing takes. *Shape: The exterior of the thing. *Structure: The pattern that governs a thing's description, configuration or properties. *Formless: Does not have a shape, structure. *Incorporeal: Can pass though matter and other matter like concepts as if there is no obstacles. *Abstract objects: Have properties, and hence can be easily singled out by some description, even though it may not be from the realium. Fictional and imaginary things are an example. **Causally inert: Cannot participate in phenomenon. **Nonlocational: Does not have spatiotemporal (or some other abstract location). 'Mental things' Anything that is related to some notion of subjectivity, spirit or cognition. *Sense: The essence that is responsible for describing phenomenon. The process is known as perception. Often requires the mind to acomplish. *Mind: The essence that provide the faculty of reason and other intellectual functions. *Consciousness: The essence that grant the ability to be self-aware. *Soul: The essence that distinguish the nature of some life from another. Often unique. For humans, it prescribes personalities, emotions, desires and other personal attributes. *Memory: The stored experience, relationship and connection of things. Often done by the mind. Non-Concepts Anything that cannot be referred to or be described rather specifically, and attempt in doing so only describes a category that they fell into or worse. See Indescribable for (the lack of) details: *費解 Incomprehensible: Things which has only a few descriptons, meaning that its nature cannot be known by some things or at all if those descriptions were not used. In a sentient context, it means there exists no perspective that can faithfully translate the description, and thus to those perspectives, the thing is practically unable to be understood. *不可名 Nameless: Things which cannot be referred to using a label in language. They however can be "described" by direct experience. *不可全述 Inexhaustible: Any attempt to produce a description the complexitiy of the description increases indefinitely, result in the impossibility to fully describe it. Metaphysical counterpart of an uncomputable number. *不可演示 Unpresentable: Postmodern concept. All descriptions does not refer to the object, but only its representation. Said representation is also a representation and is not an actual thing, ad infinum. This results in the impossibility to fully understand the thing, although it is possible to use those representations to get arbitrarily close to it. *不可分類 Uncategorisable: Given any category or dialectal splitting, cannot be said to belong to any category. The most extreme of these are the uncategorisable irreflexive, where it cannot be said to form its own category. Understanding of the nonstructural often starts here. *本體 Nomenon: Things where its only property exists independent of perception. More strongly, things which cannot be described except using itself and itself only. While nomenon is a concept, a specific example of a nomenon is a non-concept as only the thing in question have access to it. The true nature of many concepts are nomena, including many subjective experiences in response to arbitrary descriptions. *沒有屬性 Undefinable: Things which lacks properties, or cannot be singled out to be discussed or described. Some undefinable are self-distinct, meaning it cannot describe itself. Some undefinables lacks even relations, thus there is no way to well what happens when such undefinables interact with other things (and in theory, there is no way to know because undefinables cannot be described). Not necessary nonexistence but there is no way to tell. *不可名狀 Indescribable: Any description, even saying it is a non-concept, will result in a less precise description of said thing. In its most extreme, the description of the thing is indistingiushable from any given description or gibberish or no description. It is possible to interact with an indescribable however. *不可倡 Non introducible: Is a thing only if it is a non thing. Any description, characterisation and introduction, will make it ceased to be a thing, or only describing something less accurate. The Absolute is suspected to have this paradoxical non-property. *不可知 Unknowable: Cannot determine the nature of a thing via any means. It is possible to cross paths with a unknowable many times but there is no way to be awared as such. *不可想像 Unthinkable: Cannot be conceived, but can be comprehended or interacted with indirectly via collaborating with a chain of increasingly more knowledgeable cosmological Beings or things that ultimately have access to it in the end. *不可思議 Inconceivable: Any non-concept that do not make into this list because the writer cannot conceive it even in principle. * Description The act of making a thing concrete for understanding, interacting etc. A thing completely lack of description is termed undefinable. Properties/attributes/characteristics/quality What is in the description of a thing. *Essence: The key attribute that sufficiently uniquely describe a thing. Losing an essence can often result in a description to fail to refer to said thing. *Quantity: A property that can be described in terms of some mathematical object. Such mathematical object is called its value. *Qualia: A property that is private to the thing and cannot be easily accessed by other things. Often subjective. *Name: The word in a given language used when referring to the thing. *Truth value: The extent a description successfully describes a thing under a given logic. Relation A description involving multiple things. *Interaction: The thing that result when things have an effect on each other. A chian of cause and effects of things produce a mechanism for some interaction. *Representation: An approximation of a thing. *Category: A thing that is a label to refer to a collection of things. 'Phenomenon' An interaction that is sensed by some thing. *Physical phenomenon: Phenomenon that is described by the laws of physics. Often have a mathematical description. *Magical phenomenon: Phenomenon that cannot be described by the laws of physics. Alternately, does not admit a mechanism in its description on why and how it happened. More strongly, cannot be understood. Magical phenomenon is often shorthanded to magic. *Miracle: Phenomenon that heavily bend or outright defy the laws of the cosmological structure. Often the action of things from higher cosmological structures. *Mystery: Phenomenon that cannot be explained by physics nor magic. Often due to unknown reasons. Many moving objects that is not piloted, or events that somehow breaks expected casual relations belongs to this. *Anomaly: Phenomenon that breaks the laws of the cosmological structure. *Sychronicity: A correlation of seemly unrelated phenomena. Syzygy is when it is intentional and serendipity is when it is accidental. *Subjective: When a description is conditioned to some thing. *Objective: When a description holds across a given cosmological structure Causality Relations that link between two things in a directed manner. *Cause: The thing that leads to some change in another thing (the effect). **Necessarity: The cause is needed to make the effect happen. Removing the cause and the effect will not happen. **Sufficiency: The cause guarentees to lead to the effect, but the effect can happen via other means. **Proximate: Having the thing that can produce the cause is guarenteed to lead to the effect. **Contributing: A cause that can lead to the effect. *Probabilistic: The cause that has a chance to lead to the effect. *Ontological: When the cause/effect is itself. *Indefinite: When the cause and effect are a superposition of causalities or other kinds of arrangements. Law What a thing has to satisfy. Gives some organisation to cosmological structures. Different cosmological structures have different laws. Law of existence Defines the existence level of things by defining the notion of "find" *Universality of existence: All things exists. *Accessibility: A thing nonexists if it cannot be found, for any notion of "found". *Possibilism: A thing exists if it is possible to assign a thing (the witness) such that the witness can unambiguriously determine the truth of said thing. In particular, there exists things that no instance of it is contained in any cosmological structures nor categories. *Existential Generalization: If there is a thing, then there is something that is that thing. *Dual copula: Nonexistent things encodes certain properties, but all existent things exemplifies these properties and many others. *Predication principle: A thing exists if there is something identical to it. *Instantiation principle: A thing X (property) exists if there is some thing Y that has X. *Reality principle: A thing X exists if given some thing Y that leads to it, such that if a thing that is not X is found, then it implies not Y. *Physicality principle: A thing exists if it can always be interacted with some other thing to give a unique thing (a detection). *Empiricism: A thing exists if it can be detected with science. *Concreteness: A thing exists if it is a concrete object. *Location princinple: A thing exists if it has spatiotemporal properties. *Substance: A thing exists if it is independent of other things. *Existentialism: A thing exists if it engages in self-making. *Permanence: A thing exists if it have properties that stayed relatively unchanged regardless of situations. *Idealism: A thing exists if it can be perceived. *Trans-empiricism: A thing exists if it awares it is currently in a fictional, information or nonexistent state or cosmological structure. *Fictionalism: Everything is nonexistent. *etc. Law of relation Defines what happens when a thing interact with another thing. The laws of physics, laws of magic and laws of causality are a subset of this. Law of logic Defines the process of obtaining a truth value. Also give some hints on what things are weird. Law of metaphysics Define the properties and relations of things. Law of philosophy Define the way things are described or discussed. Law of limit Define the extent that something can be generalised. Alternately, define how accurate a thing can understand Non-concepts. Law of clinamen Defines the eventual tendency or bias of some things in a cosmology to converge to some thing, regardless of its evolution details, also defines the smallest possible aberration or unexplained that can make the greatest possible difference. Law of discord Defines type of unpredictable interactions, the interconversion and tendency between concepts and non-concepts. Largely control how stable a structure against decay into nihilism. Law of order Defines ultimata, ordering notions and where they will converge to. Defines the polarity of a cosmological hierarchy, direction of generalisation and transcendence. Cosmological structure A self contained organisation of things. Often has an attribute of containment. *Verse: Cosmological structure that has some notion of containment such that the notion of inside/outside make sense and that it can be placed within a well defined position in the cosmological hierarchy. *Verseship: Propulsion vehicles that is the size of a cosmological structure, or can transverse cosmological structures beyond universes. *Pseudostructure: Cosmological structure that has some notion of containment, but cannot be placed in a well defined position in the cosmological hierarchy. Usually do not have a well define notion of abstract space nor size. *Lens: A filtered view of a cosmology which does not encompass the whole cosmology. Generalisation of the notion of subjective reality, i.e. a phaneron, to cosmological structures. *Ultimatum: The endpoint or limit of an ordering notion such that after that, said ordering breaks down. *Cosmological topology: How cosmologies are arranged in hierarchies and categories and which ultimata these hierarchies will converge to. An extension of Soup's Cosmological Polarity idea. Existence level (Inspired from Ubersketch) (Note existence level can be subjective, thus these numbers are for reference only) *Sergepoint: Depends *Existence: 1 *Nonexistence: 0 *Partial existence: 0-1 **Nothingness: ~0 **Nowheres: < 1 **Absence/abeing: 0.5-0.6 **Weirdness: Any **Unknown: ? *Life form/organism: **Cell: Depends **Sentient Being: Depends **Spirit: < 1 **Ghost: < 1 **Cosmological Beings: Depends **Virtual life: ~1 *Mental things: Depends *Non-concepts: Undefined or unknowable Under construction Serge's but not ScootToday at 7:35 AM Verseology is an unknown set of building blocks which form a limited result. Enneaverse is a limited set of building blocks which form an unknown result. Enneaverse is bigger, sure, but both would be extensions of: Basicbitchverse is a limited set of building blocks which form a limited result. So it could be extended further than both, and as a result, Xenedraphysics would surpass both as it would beat all extensions of the previous things. (Like you said, Basicbitchverse is a cool microwave, so Verseology and Enneaverse are upgraded microwaves, but they could both still be better so Xenedraphysics, as the very best microwave, would be better than both. And before you say it, we know the microwaves of Enneaverse and Verseology aren't beyond the microwave tier entirely because Verseology is already a microwave as it is ranked below Xenedraphysics, and since they come from the same base, so is Enneaverse.) Category:Blog posts